


That Would Be Enough

by Babylawyer



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Day Seven: CanonRobin continues to appear in Regina's dreams and they see each other more and more as his daughter's wedding approaches.





	That Would Be Enough

When Robin died Regina truly believed she would never see him again, at least not until her death, and even that was questionable. So, she found it fitting that on the eve of her death (or so she thought) that he came to her in a dream, healing her hand and giving her that feather so she knew it was real, that he was real and not obliterated. God she had missed him, had told as much and reveled in the short time they spent together before she woke. She didn’t want to wake up but she knew he would be waiting for her after her own son, well a version of him, killed her. 

She doesn’t fight Henry that hard, could have disarmed him easily, but won’t do that to him, won’t hurt this version of her son even if it means the end of her life. As he points his sword at her she thinks of Robin and knows that at least he will be there for her. But then Henry hesitates, he doesn’t stab her right away and she thinks back to Robin’s words that she can show Henry it’s possible. And so she stands there smiling at Henry accepting her fate when he drops his sword and hugs her. 

Robin was right, she can help this Henry, but now she has work to do. 

Robin appears again her dream that night, back in that same tavern and they talk about the days events. He comforts her about her mixed feelings over Rumple’s death, telling her its okay to be sad even though she knows it what he wanted. She is so happy to have Robin to talk to again even if it’s only in her dreams. She wonders where he’s been and he tells her he’s been watching over her, alive in her heart always connected to her, but never able to contact her until the day before. He’s been trying for years, once managing to send her a feather, but too late so it didn’t reach her. He doesn’t know why he is now able to contact her or how long she will stay with him but he believes he’s broken the barrier and if so they will see each other the next night. 

She worries that he was lonely, because as the Wish Rumple proved, being alone is the worst curse imaginable. But he reassures her that’s not the case, he is able to visit with his parents, Marian (the real version), her father and has even met Daniel. As it turns out Daniel and Marian are together in the afterlife, brought together through their shared experience of dying too young and watching their loved ones suffer. It was Marian who helped Daniel understand the Evil Queen, what Regina had done since his passing and helped him work through the anger shock and betrayal he felt over her actions. 

It makes Regina smile to know they found each other and that both are happy. A weight she didn’t realise she was carrying lifts. She owes Marian a lot and she didn’t relish the idea that she killed her and ruined her happily ever after in the afterlife because Robin had moved on. Emma’s actions may have made it so Regina wasn’t the one who carried out Marian’s murder, but Regina knew she was still responsible for her death no matter what anyone said. 

It seems no one is alone, every one from all the realms is united together in the afterlife and that gives her an idea. She tells Robin that there may be a way to unite the realms, with a curse of sorts. He approves but reminds her that if she merges the other Enchanted Forest she will mess up the timeline which could have catastrophic affects. She has research to do before enacting the spell to see if she can merge the realms with disturbing the timeline. He suggests she could just wait until she leaves for the other Enchanted Forest to enact the spell and leave that realm be until time catches up, which becomes her back up plan but she’s determined to find a better way. She doesn’t want to wait five years before she can enact this plan and return to Storybrooke.

It’s Alice who comes up with the solution to her timeline problem, finding an ancient spell that can speed up time. 

“Do you think is the reason that time runs differently in some of the realms?” Alice asks “Like how Belle lived a whole life in a matter of years for us.” 

“Hmm, it’s possible, I don’t know much about time spells, they were more Zelena’s area of expertise.” Regina answers, pleased with Alice’s great find. 

“Indeed they are” says Zelena announcing her presence. “Robyn told me what you’re doing and you should have just asked, my time travel spell can take you forward in time too.”

“And that would be great if that’s what I was trying to do, but it’s not.” Regina doesn’t even try to hide the irritation in her voice, she hadn’t involved Zelena because she knew she would be cocky about this and fixate on her time travel spell that was not a solution. Plus, this version of her sister doesn’t have magic and is still learning how to live without it. 

If Regina was being honest with herself she much prefers the older more mature version of her sister, who is off with Chad. That reminds her she needs to ensure she doesn’t get so caught up in this she misses the wedding. She makes a little note to self to coordinate with Robyn about the wedding, which she can’t do with this Zelena around, because she can’t spoil the future. She’s almost done it more than once already. Snow has been asking way too many questions, but since she didn’t join them in the future Regina isn’t really concerned about that, though really everyone who wasn’t cursed in Hyperion Heights should return to Storybrooke. 

Robyn comes in at that moment “How’s it going here?”

“Tell your aunt she should listen to me, I know what I’m talking about” says Zelena and Regina rolls her eyes.

“Don’t you have a child to return to?” Regina bites back, failing to conceal her irritation. 

“Trying to get rid of me so soon sis? Granny’s looking after her and Neal so I can stay as long as you need”

God that’s the last thing Regina wants, “No you can’t, Emma Henry and I are going to return from the grad trip tomorrow and you all have to be in Storybrooke when that happens.” 

“Ugh fine love you too sis.” 

And Regina sighs in relief when Zelena finally goes, much to Robyn’s amusement. 

“Aunt Regina mind if I steal Alice for a bit? There’s somewhere I want to show her.” Regina lets them go, Hook had informed her that Robyn asked for his permission to marry Alice and so she is unsurprised when they come back engaged. 

Alice pulls her aside after the announce it and asks if Regina if Robin’s family had any rings she could give to Robyn, knowing how much her fiancée looks up to her father. Regina knows she can find out and tells Alice such. 

That night she vows to ask Robin, but as it turns out he had been watching them that day. He presses a ring into her hand, telling her it was his Mother’s. He admits he once hoped to give it to her, but now he wants Robyn to have it, to have any little piece of him he can give. 

The reminder that he barely had any time with his daughter pains Regina especially because she knows how much Robyn wants to know him. She wishes there was some way she could make it happen but she settles for being a messenger between the two. 

Alice is fascinated by the fact that Robin can visit Regina in her dreams, and wonders if that means they can bring him back, but Regina urges her to keep that to herself because she had tried and there is no way to do it and she doesn’t want to get Robyn’s hopes up. Besides they have enough work to do anyway. 

Together Regina and Alice figure out how to speed up time, so they speed up Storybrooke until Emma and Hook return from the other Enchanted Forest without her and speed the other Enchanted Forest up until Drizella and Anastasia’s return and then together they unite the realms. Alice is a great help to Regina, extremely gifted with her magic despite her lack of practice and a very skilled researcher like Belle was. 

After that they are lost in wedding planning for the two lovely brides. She talks to Robin every night about it, tells him the plans and takes most of his suggestions. His ideal wedding is far too rustic and outdoorsy for Regina and Alice’s tastes, though Robyn loved the idea of hiking up to the top of Storybrooke mountain and having the reception around a campfire. Thankfully, Robyn and Alice agree on an outdoor wedding on the beach without any hiking. A small simple ceremony with just their family and friends. 

When she falls asleep that night Regina awakes for the first time since dreaming of Robin in darkness and not in the tavern. She looks around for him frightened he’s gone but then he appears.

“I was worried you were gone.” she said voicing her fears. “I never know if you’ll be here when I fall asleep and if this will just end at some point.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily love, I promise you I’m here to stay.”

“Where is this place?” Regina asks looking around but still only seeing darkness. 

“Well you see” he starts with a laugh “I was trying to take you to the perfect wedding spot, hoping that I might convince you but all I managed to do was get rid of the tavern.” 

“You were never going to win that forcing wedding guests to hike is not a good idea.”

“But you could--”

She cuts him off because they are not having that same conversation again, “Robin it’s over they decided on the beach today.”

“Oh that must have been when I was looking in on Roland at school, you know he was asked to draw his favourite person, he drew you and the Queen and when the teacher told him he was supposed to pick on person he went on a long winded defence of how technically you were one person previously and so it still followed the rules.”

Regina’s heart melts at that, uniting the realms brought Roland back into her life and because of the time travel he’s still that sweet little boy she fell in love with and not a full-grown adult. Though it is weird that he now has both a younger and older version of his sister. Roland visits her often, splitting his time between her the Queen and the Merry Men.

She thought it would be weird having her alter ego back around but they rarely cross paths, the Queen and Locksley preferring late nights out at the Rabbit Hole (only when they don’t have Roland of course) to Regina’s dinners at Granny’s. Rumple must have killed the Wish version of her at some point because there isn’t a third version of Regina Mills walking around, which would probably be more than the town could handle. Rumple had killed off most of the Wish realm before embarking on his plan which meant there were only a few doppelgangers to deal with, and every one had adjusted as best they could. 

A few weeks later Robin manages to take them from the darkness to the top of Storybrooke Mountain, and he is so pleased with his accomplishment she laughs at him but then he kisses her and its not funny anymore. He’s telling her what he wants her do when she wakes up, but for the first time she doesn’t wake up before it gets good. She’s very grateful because the last time he had been just about to finish her when she woke up painfully pent up and needy. This time she wakes up satisfied in a way she hasn’t been since the last time some 25 plus years ago her and Robin were together. 

He’s distracted the next night and when she prods him he tells her he’s sorry but there is something he needs to do. He kisses her goodbye, swears he will be back but she wakes up before he can return. The whole exchange puts her on edge, she knows there is something going on he is not telling her and she is going to get it out of him that night. The wedding is only a week away and she has enough to do so she doesn’t obsess too too much over what’s going on with Robin.

He comes to her late that night, and he’s still evasive, distracts her with sexual favours until she’s begging him to stop and too exhausted to prod him further. The next night he tells her he’s been watching Alice and he wants to give her a message about her project. Regina refuses to do it unless he tells her what is going on. He takes the bait even though he knows she would have done it even if he didn’t tell her. He explains that Alice is working on a surprise for Regina for all her help with the wedding and he has an idea to make it better but doesn’t want to ruin it. He gives her a note that he begs her not to read. And she doesn’t, at least until that morning when she discovers the paper is blank. She doesn’t know what he’s playing at, but gives to Alice anyway and somehow, she seems to understand the contents. 

She gets notes for Alice the next four nights, and both refuse to tell her what they are planning. Robin confesses to having Rumple enchant some parchment so Regina wouldn’t be able to read the notes, because he knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. 

The night before the wedding she waits for him while she’s sleeping but he doesn’t show up. She’s pissed because he was supposed to give her something to read as his toast at the wedding and she can’t believe he isn’t going through with it. She knows Robyn would have loved it and doesn’t understand why he didn’t follow through. 

The wedding day is jam packed and she spends it tending to Robyn’s nerves until there is a knock at the door. 

Regina is stunned when she opens the door to see her Robin. She loses the ability to form words choosing instead to throw herself into his arms, inhaling his forest scent and trying not to cry off all of her make up. This is all she ever wanted but wouldn’t let herself imagine. And the reality is so much better, she feels like her heart is going to burst from happiness as he holds her tight and speaks to his daughter. 

“I know your mother to walk you down the aisle but I have a million memories to make up for and traditionally it is the father that gives you away.”

Robyn is crying too and they end up in a group hug with Robyn on one side and Regina on the other as Robyn asks “How are you here?” through her tears. 

“You have Alice to thank for that, and Tink as well, Alice was determined to have me the wedding, from what I understand my soul had attached to Regina’s which is what made it possible. Most of what went on was over my head, but I know Gold and Merlin helped Alice when she got stuck.”

“I’m so glad you are here” cries Robyn as she melts into her dad’s embrace. Regina grabs the camera capturing the beautiful father daughter moment. One of many that they should have had, but she pushes down that guilt because he is here now and alive, determined to make up for all the missed moments. 

Then Roland rushes in and Robin scoops him up promising Roland that he will be here for as long as he can. 

Regina, Robin and Roland sit together during the ceremony beside Henry, Jacinda and Lucy. Regina is gripping Robin’s hand the whole time as a reminder that he is there, a fact she still can’t believe. The wedding is beautiful and she blames Robin’s return for the fact that she cries more than Snow. She soaks up every moment only letting Robin out her sight so he can go to the bathroom. She’s constantly touching him, needing that physical proof that he is alive beside her. 

Robin delivers his own wedding toast after all. There isn’t a dry eye in the room as he talks about how proud he is of Alice and Robyn, how they inspire him and how they need to appreciate every day they have together for its beauty. Regina makes a vow to do just that with every day she spends with Robin. Having him with her is all she needs, it’s enough to keep her happy for the rest of her life. 

After, Snow asks Robin a question Regina hadn’t considered. “So if your soul is attached to Regina’s, is it like when she initially split from the Evil Queen and they could only die together?”

From any one else that question would seem morbid but somehow Snow makes it sweet. 

“That’s exactly what its means, I will be around until Regina moves on and then I will return with her to the afterlife.” 

Regina can’t help the huge smile that covers her face as she learns they really are going to be with each other always.


End file.
